Dora Spoof
by azugirl888
Summary: Follow the adventures of Dora and Boots in this hilarious version of how they go out to get to their destination.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1: Introduction

Dora: Hi. My name is Dora.

Boots: And I'm Boots, which I don't know why, because whose parents would call somebody something you wear on your feet?

Dora: At least my parents named me Dora. Anyway, we're going to Blue Berry Hill because we ran out of blueberries to eat, and our parents are too lazy to do it.

Boots: Yeah, so they let a bunch of little kids, like me and Dora, to go on dangerous adventures.

Dora: Okay, so let's get going. Who do we ask for help, when we don't know which way to go?

Boots: THE GPS!!! THE GPS!!!!!

Dora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Boots: Locals that know the way?

Dora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Boots: Then what?

Dora: THE MAP, YOU STUPID PIECE OF FOOTWEAR!!!!!

Boots: Oh. And I'm not footwear!


	2. Heading off to Blue Berry Hill

Chapter 2: Heading off to Blue Berry Hill

Map: (Music) If there's a place you got to go, I'm the one you need to know, I'm the map. I'm the map, I'm the map, if there's a place you gotta get, I can get you there I bet, I'm the map. I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map!!!!! Did I mention I say that 15 times?

Dora: WE GET IT MAN. YOU'RE MAP, OKAY!!!!!!!! NOW SHUT UP AND TELL US WHERE TO GO!!!

Map: Okay. First you go on the big hill thingy, and then go through the magical rice field, WITH TALKING RICE, and then you're at Blue Berry Hill.

Dora: No really, tell me where to go.

Map: Fine. First, go up to the trail. And I just mean any trail. I'm not going to be specific today because I don't feel like it. Second, go up the hill that looks like mud, and today every hill looks like mud, but only ONE looks like mud. Then you go across the dangerous rickety bridge. Since, you're just kids, I should encourage you to not go across the bridge. But, since I'm a map and don't have any feelings, I DON'T CARE. Then you finally get to Blue Berry Hill. There, HAPPY!!!!!?


	3. We're off to see the Wizard

Chapter 3: We're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of… Wait, that's the wrong thing.

Dora: (Looking at the audience) Come on, Vámonos. Everybody lets go!

Boots: Come on let's get to it, I know that we can do it!

Dora: Where are we…..Whoa!!! (Trips on a rock)

Boots: Look at the road when you're walking, Dora.

Dora: (Not looking at audience) Wow, I never knew the landscape was so pretty. I was always busy looking at our audience.

Boots: Dora, your line.

Dora: Oh yea. Where are we going? (Clap, Clap, Clap)

Boots: Blue Berry Hill.

Dora: Where are we going? (Clap, Clap, Clap)

Boots: Uh, Blue Berry Hill.

Dora: Where are we going? (Clap, Clap, Clap)

Boots: Didn't I just say it, like, 2 times?

Dora: Say it!

Boots: BLUE BERRY HILL!!!

Dora: (Dancing with Boots) Ha ha ha ha! What are laughing at?

Boots: I don't know.

Swiper: (Whatever noise he makes)

Dora: Huh! Swiper!

Boots: That sneaky fox. He's always trying to steal our stuff.

Dora: If you see him, just tell us.

Swiper: (Hiding in bush)

Dora: You see Swiper? Where? I don't see him in that bush that keeps moving toward us.

Swiper: (comes out from his hiding spot)

Dora: Huh! It's Swiper! To stop Swiper from swiping our stuff, you have to say Swiper no swiping 3 times.

Dora and Boots: Swiper no swiping, Swiper no swiping, Swiper no Swiping!

Swiper: CURSE YOU CHILDREN'S TELEVISION AND YOUR ATTEMPT TO GET CHILDREN TO BELIEVE THAT BY BEING PERSISTENT THEY WILL ALWAYS GET THEIR WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away)

Dora and Boots: Hooray!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Let's Go to England!

Chapter 4: Let's Go to England!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dora: Where did the Map tell us to go again?

Boots: I think he said to go to…….

Dora: ENGLAND!!!!!

Boots: Oh, yeah.

Dora: What were the directions?

Boots: Um, Airport…..Plane……Ocean.

Dora: Come on then.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Dora: Whoa, I've never been in an airport!

Boots: Me, neither!

Dora: Hurry Boots! We have to get to our 9:00 A.M. flight to England!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**The Next Day**

Boots: Look Dora, the ocean.

Dora: Whoa!

Boots: We're almost to England!!!

Dora: I can't wait! What kind of talking animals do you think will be there?

Boots: Lions, and tigers, and bears!

Dora: OH MY!!!!!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Arriving in England**

England person: Good day, old chap!

Dora: Where are the talking animals?

England person: Talking animals?!

Boots: Hello!

England person: It can't be! It must be ventriloquism!!!!!(Runs away)

Boots: I only said hi.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Later that Day**

Dora: WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TO BE CONTINUED…………………………..


	5. Stuck in England FOREVER?

Chapter 5: Stuck in England……FOREVER!?

Boots: Dora, I've got good news and bad news.

Dora: WHAT IS IT!!!!!!(Going insane)

Boots: We can go home.

Dora: Hurray!

Boots: But in a week.

Dora: WHAT!!!!!!!!

Boots: We're just going to have to survive here for a week.

Dora: Fine.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**One Week Later**

Dora: Good day, Boots. Want some tea?

Boots: Why, thank you, old chap.

Dora: Um….okay.

Dora: Anyway, when's the plane arriving?

Boots: Around 4:00 A.M.

Dora: Boots, that's in 15 minutes.

Boots: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Dora: Calm down, Boots. More tea?

Boots: No, I don't want more tea!!!!!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**At the Airport**

Boots: Made it just in time.

Dora: Let's get on the plane (annoyed).

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**On the Plane**

_Plane to Dora's House is now leaving._

Boots: Aren't you glad we're leaving England?

Flight Attendant: Leaving England? Oh No, we're still going to be in England. We're just flying over to my house.

Dora: Get me off of this PLANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TO BE CONTINUED…………


	6. Finally Free From Jail

Chapter 6: Finally Free……..From Jail

Dora: So we're at Dora's House.

Boots: I want to go home!

Dora: Look Boots! ELMO!

Boots: OMG!!!

Dora: Lets go talk to him.

Elmo: Elmo sees some people.

Dora: Can you stop talking in third person?

Elmo: Elmo doesn't understand what you're saying.

Boots: She means, stop talking like, Elmo likes you, or, Elmo has a question.

Elmo: Elmo likes talking like this.

Dora: Well we don't.

Boots: You suck, Elmo!

_A policeman comes and cuffs Dora and Boots._

Police Officer: It's against the law to talk to Elmo like that.

Elmo: Yeah. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!

Dora and Boots: But he's evil!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**At London, England's Worst Jail**

Police Officer: That's what happens when you talk to Elmo that way.

Boots: I guess we're just going to have to stay here.

Dora: When do we eat?

Boots: Sleeping on hard beds……

Dora: When do we eat?

Boots: Eating food that's not edible…..

Dora: WHEN DO WE EAT?!

Boots: I DON'T KNOW, OKAY DORA!!!

Dora: Man Boots, you don't have to yell.

Police Officer: Here's your lunch.

Dora: Hey, a spoon!

Boots: What's so special about a spoon?

Dora: Haven't you seen those movies where they dig out of jail with a spoon?

Boots: In cartoons.

Dora: But we ARE cartoons, so it Will work.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**15 minutes later**

Dora: See I told you Boots. We COULD make it out.

Boots: Yeah, I guess…..

Dora: Now, let's get home!!!!

To Be Continued……………….


	7. TELEPORTATION!

Chapter 7: TELEPORTATION!!!!!!!

Boots: How are we going to get home?

Dora: We teleport!

Boots: Dora, isn't that science fiction?

Dora: How would you know that? You're just a pair of footwear!

Boots: NO I'M NOT!!!!!!!!!!

Dora: Whatever. Just close your eyes……

Boots: Fine!

Dora: You are getting sleepy……

Boots: Yes, I am…..

Dora: When I snap you will….

Boots: Dora, hypnosis isn't going to work.

Dora: Darn. But how are we going to teleport!!?

Boots: (Saying Sarcastically) Maybe if we believe hard enough, we'll be able to teleport.

Dora: (Getting ready to sing) Okay……….

Boots: Uh Oh…..

Dora: Take a penny and some magic,

Even though your life is tragic,

You can throw all your dreams down the well.

Although every day the pain grows,

You ride unicorns on rainbows,

If you throw all your dreams down the well.

When your life's come apart at the seams

And you've given up all your dreams,

Here is just the means to make those dreams,

Come true.

No more suffering,

No more sighin',

No more pain 'n no more cryin',

When you throw all your dreams down the well.

Boots: Don't ever sing again.

Dora: Hey, we're back home!

Boots: I hope it's just a dream.

Dora: Boots, NOOOOOOO!

*POOF*

Dora: Now look what you've done! Now we're back in ENGLAND!!!

Boots: Sorry…

Dora: You better be…….

Next Chapter: Includes Pokemon music!!!!!!!!


	8. Karaoke!

Chapter 8: KARAOKE TIME!!!!!!!!!!!

Dora: Well, since we're back in England, let's buy something.

*Walking around*

Boots: How about that karaoke machine?

Dora: We'll take it!

*Going to hotel they're staying in*

Dora: I wonder what song I'm going to sing.

Boots: Hurry up, so I can play!

Dora: Fine.

Dora: Word up. It's Wordgirl.

Word up. It's Wordgirl.

Flying at the speed of sound, Vocabulary that astounds, From the planet Lexicon, Watch out villiains…….. here she comes!

When faced with a catastrophy We need a living dictionary, Her superior intellect Keeps the crime world in check. Go girl!

Huggy Face is by her side, Vocabulary a mile wide. She'll make sure that crime won't pay And throw some mighty words your way.

Word up. It's Wordgirl.

Word up! From the planet Lexicon, watch out villains, here she comes!

Boots: You sucked.

Dora: (Annoyed) Your turn.

Boots: I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

Teach Pokemon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all--

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

Ooooh, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all--

Our hearts so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all!

Gotta catch 'em all!

Yeeaa.

Every challenge along the way

With courage I can face

I will battle everyday

To claim my rightful place

Come with me the time is right

There's no better team

Arm in arm we'll win the fight

It's always been our dream

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all--

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

Ooooh, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all--

Our hearts so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all!

Gotta catch 'em all!

Gotta catch 'em all!

Gotta catch 'em all!

Gotta catch 'em all!

Dora: That was tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long!

Boots: Yours was too short!

Dora: I'm going again!!!

Dora: Ponyo Ponyo Ponyo, it's a fish kid  
It came from the blue ocean  
Ponyo Ponyo Ponyo,  
She is a round bellied girl  
Peta-peta pyon-pyon  
How nice to have feet! I'll try to run!  
Migi-migi-bun-bun  
How nice to have hands! I'll try to hold hands with!

When I jump with her, my heart dances along  
Paku-paku chu-gyu, paku-paku chu-gyu  
I love her so much!

Ponyo Ponyo Ponyo, it's a fish kid in red  
It came from the blue ocean  
Ponyo Ponyo Ponyo,  
She is a round bellied girl

Boots: Let's do a duo!!

Dora: Sure.

Boots and Dora:

[Boots:]

Elmo come take a walk with me

It's a beautiful day and i think we should go out into the neighborhood and see what we can see

Look this sign says welcome here and bakery here and thank you there

Will you help me on my way and come along with me and

See the signs there everywhere

That's enter here and exit there

(Boots and Dora)

Let's take it easy as we go Elmo these are the sounds that we all know

[Chorus:]

Stop right there

Dance with me

Closed... Open

Wet paint school

Tell me what signs you see

[Boots:]

Now Elmo come take a walk with me [Dora:] (ah huh)

So many signs to see

When we go out in the neighborhood could you ever see so many signs

(See the signs)

[Dora:] (see the signs)

[Boots:]

See the signs there everywhere

(Boots and Dora)

That's enter here and exit there

Let's take it easy as we go

Elmo these are the signs that we all know

[Chorus:]

Stop right there

Dance with me

Closed... Open

Wet paint school

Tell me what signs you see

[Ad libs:]

Mail

Market

Park and Zoo

Food

Laundry

[Boots and Dora:]

That was fun now you try it too

[Chorus:]

Stop right there

Dance with me

Closed... Open

Wet paint school

Tell me what signs you see

[Ad libs:]

Mail

Market

Park and Zoo

Food

Laundry

[Boots and Dora:]

That was fun now you try it too

[Chorus:]

Stop right there

[Dora:]

Dance with Boots!

Boots: This chapter is going to be long.

Dora: Let's do songs in different languages!!

Dora: Nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara  
Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne

Wakuwaku shitai to negainagara sugoshitetara  
Kanaete kureta no wa dare na no

Jikan no hate made boooon!

WAAPU de RUUPU na kono omoi wa  
Nanimou kamou makikonda sozou de asobou!

Aru hareta hi no koto  
Mahou ijou no yukai ga  
Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa  
Ashita mata au toki warai nagara hamingu  
Ureshisa wo atsumeyou  
Kantan nanda yo konna no  
Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite  
Ooki na yume yume suki deshou?

Iroiro yosou ga dekisou de dekinai mirai  
Sore demo hitotsu dake wakaru yo

Kirakira hikatte atsui kumo no ue wo kazaru  
Hoshitachi ga kibou wo kureru to

Jikan ni norou yo byuuuuun!  
Chi-pu de ku-ru na toshigoro da mon  
Samishigaccha hazukashii yo nante ne iwasete

Te to te wo tsunaidara  
Mukau toko muteki desho  
Kagayaita hitomi ni wa fukanou ga nai no  
Ue dake miteiruto namida mo kawaichau  
"Kawaritai!" Kokoro kara  
Tsuyoku omou hodo tsutawaru  
Hashiridasu yo ushiro no hitomo oide yo  
Dokidoki suru deshou?

Boooon!

Wa-pu de ru-pu na kono omoi wa  
Nani mo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou

Aru hareta hi no koto  
Mahou ijou no yukai ga  
Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa  
Ashita mata au toki warai nagara hamingu  
Ureshisa wo atsumeyou  
Kantan nanda yo konna no  
Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite  
Ooki na yume yume suki deshou?

Boots: MY TURN!

Boots:

Akaku akaku akaku yurete

Yume no yume no hate e

Hanarerarenai

Mou nandomo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi

Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku

Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo

Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo

Ienai kizu Kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni

Yami no (Naka ni) Ima mo (Yadoru) Omoi o osaekirenai

Akaku akaku akaku yurete

Yume no yume no hate e

Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu

Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu

Ochite ochite ochite

Mou modorenai Tsumi o kizande mo Kitto

Kodoku no fuchi aruki nagara sukuwareteita

Donna toki mo kawaranai REAL na hitomi

Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa

Fukaku irokoku shinobu yoru yo

Futatsu no kodou Marude awase kagami no you ni

Niteru (Keredo) Chigau (Itami) Mugen ni tsuzuiteiku

Akaku akaku akaku moete

Subete subete keshite

Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu

Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru o

Koete koete koete

Nogarerarenai Tsumi ni oborete mo Kitto

Akaku akaku akaku yurete

Yume no yume no hate e

Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu

Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu

Ochite ochite ochite

Mou modorenai Tsumi o kizande mo Kitto

Dora: I'm tired of singing. Let's stop for now!

Boots: Cool, sure!

Songs:

Wordgirl

Pokemon Theme

See the Signs

Ponyo

Hare Hare Yukai

**Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi**


	9. Secret Agent Dora

Secret Agent Dora

Dora: Boots! Look. Drug Dealers.

Boots: I wonder what they're selling.

Dora: Let's go see! Tee Hee!

Boots: Please don't start with the _Tee Hee!_

Dora: Boots, that's childish. Anyway lets get going. It's time for Secret Agent Dora!

Boots: And Boots!

Dora: Nobody said anything about you. Now, pull the map out of my backpack.

Boots: Why?

Dora: DON'T ASK! Did I ever ask, NOW PULL THE MAP OUT OF BACKPACK!!

Boots: Fine. (Pulls the map from Backpack)

(The ground suddenly splits apart.)

Boots: Oh my ##$$^*!!

Dora: BOOTS! THIS IS A KID STORY, OR AT LEAST I THINK IT IS!!

Agent K: Welcome Agent D. What can I do for you?

Dora: Get…..the pie.

Agent K: You mean THE PIE! THE BLUEBERRY PIE OF SECRECY?

Dora: Yeah, that pie, now hand it over.

Agent K: (Throws the Pie to Dora)

Dora: (The pie accidently hits her in the face)

Agent K: Oops!

Dora: As Arnold….whatever his last name would say, Asta La Vista Baby!(Shoots Agent K with a Sniper)

Dora: Now, lets get started on the thing.

Boots: What thing?

Dora: You know, the thing thing.

Boots: I don't know what thing you're talking about.

Dora: You know the thing about the thing with the robbers?!

Boots: Oh, that thing! Wait? Which one? Thing number 1 or thing number 2?

Dora: Oh, whatever. LAUNCHING…THE SECRET SHOW!

Boots: We don't own that show, Dora!

Dora: Bweet da bweet da dow!

Boots: Those aren't even the lyrics.

Dora: We have to change into our uniforms!

(Pulls open a drawer of white suits)

Boots: White suits?

Dora: What? We ran out of black.

(Dora pulls out a button and presses it)

Dora: To the Bat Cave!

Boots: We don't own that either.

Dora: CURSE YOU BATMAN!!!!!

Boots: We should get going!

Dora: Okay! WORD UP!!!

Boots: Stop taking lines and things away from other cartoon characters, Dora!

Dora: Eh, whatever!

(Boots and Dora get out of the secret hideout and try to track down the drug dealers)

Dora: We need to track down the drug dealers!

Boots: How are we going to do that!

Dora: By,(In a deep voice) USING OUR ULTRA SUPERPOWERS, BLOSSOM, BUBBLES, AND BUTTER…..

Boots: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT USING OTHER LINES FROM OTHER CARTOONS!!!!?

Dora: Don't use them or you'll get sued.

Boots: That's righ…..hey wait. Why me!?

Dora: Because you're the least important character.

Boots: But I'm in every chapter!

Dora: Oh. I forgot.

Boots: There they are!

Dora: I don't see them over there behind that building selling drugs to people.

Boots: If you say that, then you can see them.

Dora: COME ON BOOTS!

Drug Dealer 1: Want some cigarettes?

Drug Dealer 2: Want some crack?

Drug Dealer 1: Want both?

Dora: Let me think about it….

Boots: Dora. Think about the children.

Dora: You're right. I'll have 5 of each.

Boots: Ugh.

Dora: Mission Accomplished!

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Epilogue

Dora: Here ya go kids. Drugs for all!!!!!!!!

Kids: Hurray!!!!!

Boots: Ugh.


	10. DoraLIVE!

Dora Spoof Chapter 10: Dora…..LIVE!

(News music plays in background)

Dora: Hi! This is News Reporter Dora!

Boots: And News Reporter Boots!

Dora: Today we're going to talk about secrets!

Boots: Like, did you know that Dora secretly has an IQ similar to an ostrich?

Dora: I do not! Did you know that Boots has 20 toes and hides them with his boots!

Boots: That is not true! (Muttering) How did she know?!

Dora: Now, let's talk about Benny the Bull. Did you know that he is allergic to Wii systems?

Benny: That is so not true Dora S. T. U. P. I. D. Marquez!

Dora: So what if all my middle names form the word stupid? At least I don't have nose hair!

Issa the Iguana: I do not! Liar!

Dora: This show does not lie!

Boots: Did you know that Tico the Squirrel, CAN actually speak Spanish!

Tico: I do not! I mean….Hola?

Boots: What is with all these secrets?

Dora: Did you know that Boot's favorite tv show character is Barney!

Boots: So what!

Dora: Boots! That guy cussed out kids and hid drugs in his costume!

Boots: He did?!

Dora: That's why I didn't let you watch that last episode!

Boots: Why didn't you tell me?

Dora: Another secret. Boots secretly pees in his pants when he's mad!

Boots: HOW DID YOU KNOW!

Dora: I'm a reporter. I know everything!

Boots: Then what's pii times 3?

Dora: Um…er…..THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!

(News music plays to end the show)

Dora: And that's all the time we have! Tune in next week to see the next topic.

Boots: Totally Embarrassing Moments!

Dora: Au Revoir!

Boots: You're supposed to be Spanish!

Dora: Oh yeah. Adios!

(Fading away from Boots and Dora)

Boots: You know you could do better next tim….

Dora: SHUT UP YOU STUPID PIECE OF FOOTWEAR!!!


	11. The Last Joke

Dora Spoof

Chapter 11: The Last Joke

Dora: Boots! Boots! I did it!

Boots: Dora, we're not doing the show right now!

Dora: Sorry. But, I did it! I found a plane back to……uh……Mexico? Where do we live?

Boots: That doesn't matter right now. When does it leave?

Dora: In an hour.

Boots: You know, I kinda don't want to leave England. The tea, the karaoke, jail, Elmo. It was awesome!

Dora: I don't want to leave either.

………………………………………………

Boots and Dora: Nahhhhh. Let's leave.

Boots: Ah. Home sweet home.

Dora: Uh, Boots….

Boots: The sweet trees…..

Dora: Uh, Boots……

Boots: What, Dora, what!?

Dora: We're….uh…..not actually home.

Boots: What!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!!!!!

Epilogue

(On stage at a comedy café)

Boots: (Drunk) So, I'm a talking monkey. What d'ya think of that! Take that Michael Jackson!!!!!!!!!!!

Dora: And I'm an idiot little girl, who hallucinates about imaginary kids answering everything I say. Right, kiddies?

Crowd: ……………………………………………………………………………………

Boots and Dora: Goodnight! Thank you!

(Backstage)

Two kids come out of a Dora and Boots costume.

Kids: I can't believe we had to dress like those idiots for this movie.

(To Iron Man)

I am the ice-cream man

Running over fat kids in my van

If they try to run

I will shoot them with my bebe gun


	12. The End!

Dora Spoof

Chapter 12: The End????????

Dora: I can't believe we're back in Mexico.

Boots: (Monkey grunts)

Dora: I mean, you wanted to come back, too.

Boots: (Monkey grunts)

Dora: Um, Boots?

Boots: (Monkey grunts)

Dora: Oh, crap. I guess after being in England without talking animals for so long made him forget how to talk. Holy crap! Someone call a doctor!

(The House theme song plays)

Dr. House: What's the problem?

Dora: Boots has forgotten how to speak.

Dr. House: Well, idiot, for one, monkeys aren't supposed to know how to speak, and two, this is a T.V. show, I don't know how to take care of this.

(Commercial Break)

Dora kicks Hugh Laurie (or House) in the leg.

Dora: We need to find a wizard.

(We're off to See the Wizard plays)

Wiz: I'm not a real wizard, remember?

Dora: (Sarcastically) No, I didn't remember. Or did I???? (Says that mysteriously)

Wiz: (Kicks her out)

Dora: Now what am I going to do?

Boots: APRIL FOOL'S!!!

Dora: WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!

Boots: I fooled you into thinking I couldn't talk. I fooled you good. I pity the foo'!

Dora: BOOTS! IT'S NOT EVEN APRIL YET! FOR THAT YOU PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!!!!!

Boots: Uh……oh……

Dora: (Takes out a machine gun and shoots Boots)

(Suddenly, all the storm clouds that had appeared randomly went and were replaced with a sunny sky)

Dora: All is well.

(Dora the Explorer theme song plays)

The End

A/N: Watch out for my new story……Diego Spoof!


	13. Extra Chapter 1

Chapter 9: I have a Dream……to be Stupid!

Boots: Dora….I have a dream.

Dora: What is it?

Boots: To be a famous artist!

Dora: You can't do that! Have you seen your paintings lately? They look like crap!

Boots: They do not!

Dora: Boots. You know who else had a dream?

Boots: Who?

Dora: Hitler. He had a dream to be a famous artist.

Boots: What happened?

Dora: To make a long story short, people thought his paintings sucked so he caused World War 2.

Boots: Well, I'm going to paint and you can't stop me!

Dora: Fine! Don't say I didn't warn ya.

Boots: FINE!

(Minutes Later)

Boots: OMG! The world is ending!

Dora: What happened?

Boots: They hated my paintings and started an all out war!

Dora: I told you this would happen!

(They both get shot and die)

(Dare to be stupid plays)

A/N: Diego Spoof will be up in two days!


	14. Extra Chapter 2

Dora Spoof Chapter 11: Pokemon! Gotta Catch 'Em All!

(Pokemon Theme Plays)

Narrator: Last time on….Pokemon, Dora just defeated the gym leader Misty, and is heading out to the fields!

Dora: How do you know all of this? This never happened! We're only doing one episode!

Narrator: Oh. So why are you doing a Pokemon episode?

Dora: Because Ash said he needed a vacation.

Narrator: Then why don't **I get a vacation!**

Dora: Because you're too important! Now, where were we……Oh Yeah! We were strolling in the fields.

Boots: Dora, why do I have to be Pikachu?

Dora: You're supposed to say Pika pika when the script says so!

Boots: You still didn't answer my… (Dora bonks him on the head) Pika pika!

Dora: That's better. Huh! (Spots a Pokemon) Look, Pikachu! A Pokemon!

(Battle music plays)

Dora: Go, Diegomon!

Diego: I'm NOT A FRICKIN' POKEMON!

Dora: Use Stupid Attack! (Throws Diego at Pokemon)

Diego: OW!

Dora: Go, Pokeball!

Narrator: Why do you have to shout out everything you're doing?

Dora: I don't know, it's in the script.

(Pokemon gets free and escapes)

Dora: CRAP!

Narrator: You're never going to be a Pokemon Master.

Dora: Oh, yeah. Watch me.

(Dora goes around the Pokemon world and beats the crap out of every trainer she sees with a set of nun chucks)

Dora: (Sings "We are the Champions")

Officer Jenny: I'm sorry Dora, but we're going to have to lock you up in an asylum.

(Suddenly, Dora is teleported back to her world and Ash Ketchum is placed back into his world)

Ash: OMG!

End


End file.
